The Next Half Hour
by Miss Pseudonymous
Summary: Begins with the last line of the novel, extending the story by about half an hour.


"Hush," Said Margaret, "or I will try and show you your mother's indignant tones as she says, 'That woman!'"

He led her to the window and took her hands in his own. They stood facing each other, the bright afternoon sun outlining their profiles against the panes.

"My mother will come to love you in time, Margaret. If only because you will make me so happy."

"Oh, I will! I will!" She said pleadingly, as if trying to convince him. "I have been wanting to make you happy for so long…" she trailed off, bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"For so long?" He urged.

She looked up and saw the surprised and curious expression in his penetrating gaze. She lay her head on his chest, to hide her face and make her confession easier. "Ever since that day, after the riot… when I spoke to you so cruelly. Perhaps it was my feeling of guilt at causing you pain, or my vanity at an offer from such an important man – but I began to think of you incessantly. I observed you when I could, and imagined what you were doing when you stayed away, for days together. I wanted to hear you spoken of, but could never speak of you myself. Everyone loved you, thought highly of you, and I realized that I…" she blushed terribly and spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, "that I loved you as well."

"Oh Margaret, had I known!" He put his arms around her and pressed her closer to him.

"But you looked so grave, so remote and so harsh, I thought that you despised me. And then when you discovered the lie I had told, I thought that I had fallen completely in your esteem, and I choked myself with agony over it. I'm ashamed to admit, but I found that I cared more about your disapprobation than about G-d's. I knew He understood the temptation, but you did not – Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly pulling back and facing him, "You still don't know! That man – at the station – it was – "

"Hush, my love. I know. I know. He was your brother."

She looked bewildered and relieved and upset all at once. "Who told you? And I tormented myself for nothing! You knew the truth all that time!"

"No, love. I only discovered it recently. At the time, I lashed myself into an insane jealousy, thinking him to be your lover."

Margaret stepped back and dropped his hand, straightening her back haughtily, "You did not suspect me of -"

"Heavens, no!" He took her hand and sat her down at the window seat. "I knew you could never be unmaidenly. I knew you must have some explanation. But I saw how you looked at him, with such love and tenderness, how you clung to his arm… I thought I would give worlds for one such look from you."

"You shall have nothing but such looks from now and forever," she said, and turned to look at him so lovingly, with such tender expression in her beautiful eyes, that his mouth went dry and his heart beat wildly at the thought that she really loved him, that she was there, and was his.

"Your father would have been so happy." He said.

"My father…" she looked up at him, her eyes wet and her mouth trembling. "And mother," she said in a low, broken voice. "Mother thought so highly of you." Her shoulders fell and she lowered her face to her hands, clasped around his.

He realized that he had turned her mind to her recent sorrow, and hastened to make amends. He put his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry I mentioned it. I did not want to distress you with painful memories." But it was too late. He felt her body shaking with sobs, and looked down to see her tears staining his coat.

She had been so strong for such a long time, forced to keep up a brave appearance, first for her father and for Frederick, then for Dixon, and then in Harley Street to prevent exaggerated sympathy and officious care. She had had no one to rely on, but had been herself relied upon by others – she could bring her cares to no one, because no one could bear them – only she was obliged to bear everyone's cares. Only now did she finally feel permission to be weak, when she had another's strength to sustain her. She succumbed to the expression of all the latent grief of her parents' deaths, and her body heaved against his as sobs racked her body.

He cursed himself for causing her grief, but understood her need for cathartic tears, so long denied her. He felt keenly the compliment of her reliance on him, that she could abandon her necessary mask of stoicism in his presence, and be who she was at the core, a frightened, lonely girl forced to grow old abruptly and with no guidance. Now that she had found a rock to lean on, her strength gave way and she collapsed from utter exhaustion.

He held her, all crumpled upon him like a child, and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and offering quiet words of comfort. "Hush, my love. I am here. You are safe. You have a home now, you have my love. You will never be alone. Cry as long as you need to, I will hold you forever. My darling girl. My poor, sweet, darling girl."

After many minutes, her shoulders relaxed, her agitation diminished, and she lay exhausted against his chest, tranquil except when a remaining tremble passed over her body. By and by she tilted her head up to him, still pressed tightly against him. He saw the peaceful relief in her eyes and smiled down at her. She sighed and sat upright, finally using the handkerchief she had been too distraught to notice him offering earlier. "Thank you," she whispered.

She breathed in deeply and threw her shoulders and head back, smiling. Finally relieved of the built-up tension she had unwittingly harbored for so long, she could see the humor and impropriety of her situation. She looked at him apologetically and laughed, "What a reception I have made for you. What a response to your declarations and proposals! Forgive me."

"Margaret," he smiled, "There will be no more pretenses between us. Do not disguise anything from me now or forever. I want you as you are – open, unaffected, genuinely mine."

"But now we must go and tell them. And I in this state!"

"Wait here, and I will go myself." He said, getting up and releasing her hand.

"No!" she exclaimed urgently, with a frightened, desperate look. "Don't leave me here without you." She held both hands to her heart as she pleaded, "Never leave me again!"

In answer, he leaned down and, holding her gently at the waist, kissed her softly on her waiting lips. Then he pulled her arm through his and led her out the door.


End file.
